The Prince of Darkness
by Son of Kronos15
Summary: Percy Jackson has always been a little on the dark side. He has always liked the shadows better than the light. So what happens when Zeus king of the gods takes something very important to him? How will he respond? Just give this a shot. Percy OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! So this is my first original fanfic so forgive me if its a little on the rough side.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did I would not be wasting my time with fanfic. I'd be on a yacht.**

 **Enjoy!**

Percy POV

I watched as the rain fell from the sky and crashed to the ground. The other students complained about how noisy it was or how it would mess with their hair. Not me, I liked it. I liked the noise and the darkness the clouds brought with them. I liked the destruction that they could bring. I liked that even though so many people hated the rain, it had the power to wipe out each and every one of them.

The bus pulled to a stop.

"Alright class! We're about to head in to the museum! Partner up and get ready to make a break to it!" Mr. Brunner called

Every one split into pairs and started talking about their plans for summer break, which was only a week away, and inviting each other to do things together.

But no one partnered with me. No one came to talk to me and invite me to do things with them. It's not like I cared though, I like it better this way. People had a way of grating on my nerves, they complain too much and worry about the wrong things.

Anyway, Mr. Brunner rolled his wheel chair down the ramp on the bus and rolled to the door as quickly as he could. The rest of the class followed behind him sprinting the best they could. I however walked at a normal pace, I enjoyed being under the dark ominous clouds. The class was impatiently waiting for me inside the glass doors, several of them, including Nancy Bobofit, were glaring at me. Once I was caught up, Mr. Brunner began the tour of the museum. As we went by all the Greek statues and vases and paintings, Mr. Brunner gave as a detailed history of each and every god and goddess that has ever been written about. He also told us about all the mythological monsters and what their weaknesses were. I listened to what he said with rigid attention, not because I found it interesting. But because I had a funny feeling that none of this was mythology, and I had a feeling that Mr. Brunner knew too. I paid special attention to the monsters and how to defeat them, I thought I saw a few monsters before, that's why I was suspicious of Greek mythology. I've seen a few cyclopses and even a hell hound or two. I've never told my mother about the monsters because she would either freak out or put me in a mental institution.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by something hitting the back of my skull. I frowned and turned my head. And surprise surprise, Nancy Bobofit and her stupid friends were laughing and throwing pebbles at me. Nancy looked at me grinned evilly and threw one straight at my eye. I growled, when she threw another one, I quickly swung my arm and grabbed it before it could hit. I aimed and hit Nancy right in the eye like she did to me not a minute before. She doubled over and clutched her eye. I smirked and turned my attention back to Mr. Brunner.

After the museum, we all piled back onto the bus. I walked to the back seat and slipped in my headphones as usual. The bus had been traveling for a about an hour when all of a sudden the buss shook and shuddered and pulled to a stop with the hood smoking.

"Everybody off! Don't want to breathe any toxic fumes that may drift in here!" The bus driver called

Everybody groaned and complained that they didn't want to get wet, but they did shuffle off the bus.

I followed behind last. I stepped off the bus and walked a bit off to the side where there weren't as many people.

I stared across the highway and looked around. The grass and the plants here don't seem to get much water, they were pretty dried out.

"Are you all right Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Brunner's voice asked

I hadn't even noticed him come up.

"Uh, yeah everything's fine." I said uncertainly

While Mr. Brunner was by the best and kindest teacher at Yancy academy he still mostly kept his distance from me, although not quite as far as everyone else.

"Strange thing, the bus just stopping like this." Mr. Brunner said casually

"Yes, I suppose so." I replied

"Has anything else... Strange happened to you like this?" He asked seemingly casually but I looked a little closer. You could see curiosity and hope in his eyes. Hope?

"Yes." I finally replied

He looked at me rather strangely, as if studying me.

"Really, like what?" He asked trying to keep up his facade

I looked him in the eye.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I said honestly

He looked slightly surprised

I looked across the highway again. This time I noticed a little fruit stand where three old ladies were knitting. One of them holding scissors looked at me, dead in the eye. And she pulled up her scissors and cut the thread.

Mr. Brunner gasped but quickly tried to mask it with a yawn.

Right then the bus engine roared back to life.

I started walking towards it with the rest of the students. I felt a hand grab my arm, I looked down and saw Mr. Brunner grabbing my arm.

"Percy, if things ever get a little... Unusual and chaotic. Come here." He said quietly handing me a card.

I grabbed it and read it.

"Camp half-"

"No! Don't say it! Just-just keep it." He said

"Ookay." I said and people said I was strange

He let go of my arm and I continue on to the bus trying to put as much distance between me and him.

Once the bus began moving again, I was lost in my own little world of music and staring out the window.

The rest off the week passed normally enough, scrapped by most of my exams. Aced Greek mythology. Really I was just looking forward to going home and seeing my mom. I love my mom, usually she is the only one who ever understood. She was the only person on the face of the earth that actually understood me. It was nice being able to talk to her and tell her everything. And it was almost time to see her, right now I was packing up my stuff and trying to hurry as much as I could so I could head home. Once I finished packing I headed outside and started making my way over to the main building to let them know I was heading home.

I walked and signed out as I turned to go I saw Mr. Brunner approaching me.

"Hello Percy." He greeted "Would you mind coming to my office for a moment?"

Ugh, this is the last thing I want to do right now.

"Yeah sure. Could you make it quick though? I'm running late to meet my mom." I said

He had a grim look about him.

I followed his wheel chair as he led me through the teacher corridors and to his office. He pushed open the door and went behind his desk.

I walked in and closed the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked trying to get to the point

"Well, you know that camp I was telling you about? I was wondering if you would be interested in going. It's free by the way." He said

Why did he care if I went to a summer camp?

"Um, I really don't think I'll be going. Summer is kind of the only time I get to see my mom. We usually spend most of the time together." I said

He nodded

"Percy have those strange things been happening more often?" He asked randomly

"What? Uh, I suppose so." I said uncertainly

I mean I have been seeing a few more 'monsters' but all of them could be passed off as caused by being stressed or too tired.

He nodded again

"Yes I thought so." He muttered

"Look what's your point Mr. Brunner? I'd like to be going home sometime today." I said impatiently

"Right. Well, Percy I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go home this summer." He deadpanned

My jaw dropped, was he joking? He was joking right? Who was he to tell me I couldn't go see my mother? What is going on?

"Excuse me?" I asked stunned

"Please just listen-" he started

"No you listen! You may control what I do during the school year, but the school year ended yesterday! I do what I want now! Who are you to try and tell me what I can and can't do?" I asked angry

"Please Percy its for your own safety. These strange things you've been seeing-"

"Oh is that what this is about? Well first off, I am not going to your little mental institution! Second I don't recall telling you what I've seen! Maybe I just meant I didn't notice someone at first so it seemed like they just appeared!" I justified

"Percy I know what you've been seeing, I've seen people like you before. And this is not a mental institution. It's a safe haven." Mr. Brunner said

"No. I am not going. I am going home." I said turning and walking towards the door.

"Percy please I beg you to reconsider!" He called but I was already long gone.

Mr. Brunner had really gotten on my nerves today, seriously how dare he try and order me to his crazy camp!

But whatever, at least I could see my mom again today. In fact I was just about to see her. I was walking to my apartment door and I was just about to go in and see my mom.

"Hello? Mom?" I called poking my head in

I walked in and suddenly all the air was crushed out of me as my mom gave me a big bear hug.

"Can't... BREATH!" I gasped

She let go with a smile

"Sorry, I missed you so much Percy! You grew so much! How was school? Tell me everything!" She said excitedly

I smile a bit at how excited she is. My mom has always been the kind to always look on the positive side of things and see the best in people. Everyone always loved her for it.

"It was good, better than usual at least." I started

We sat down on the couch and I began telling her all about school this year and all the stuff that had happen and how I had gotten through the year with only a few fights. It was nice to sit and talk with her.

"-So that was my school year." I finished about an hour or so later

"Wow, sounds like a pretty good year! Did anything happen on the way home?" She asked

"No- but, on the way back from the museum the bus broke down in the middle of the road. Mr. Brunner came up and told me about a summer camp he thought I'd be interested in. And across the street there were three old ladies knitting, the weird thing was one of them looked right at me, like right in the eye. And then she took her scissors all slow and cut the thread. Mr. Brunner saw and he freaked out! Maybe he had a fear of old ladies knitting!" I said trying to joke

She didn't laugh, not surprising though. I'm terrible at making jokes

But I looked closely at her and she looked pale and shaken. No not shaken... Terrified.

"Percy what was this camp Mr. Brunner invited you to? Was it called Camp half blood?" She asked in a small voice

"Uh, yeah. Mr. Brunner was acting all weird about it too though, like he was making seem like I didn't have a choice to go. He even pulled me into his office and told me he didn't think I should go home, he thought I should go to the camp instead." I told her confused by how she was acting.

"Percy... I-I think it would be best if you went to this camp." She said in the same small voice

I was shocked, now she was trying to get rid of me too?

"What? But, this is the only time of year I ever see you!" I protested "Mom, is it because you don't want me around?"

"No! No Percy I promise that is not the reason!" She said hurriedly

"Then what is mom?" I asked none of this made sense

"I-I can't tell you. Please Percy, don't make this any harder for me. I promise you'll understand soon. We'll leave tomorrow morning." She said sadly

"What!? But I only just got back! I wanted to spend time with you! Why can't we just go to our cabin in Montauk?" I asked

"Percy, this is not up for debate. I'm sorry, you have to go." She said

I stood up

"Whatever, I'll be in my room." I said standing up

"Percy-" my mom called but I had already closed the door

I fell on my bed and sighed, not even my own mother wanted me around any more. Well, maybe I'll make a few friends at this stupid camp. Why was it so important that I went to this ridiculous camp anyway? I sighed again, oh well. No use complaining over it, it's just another person sick of me, it was bound to happen eventually. I pulled up the covers and rolled onto my side and hoped I would enjoy my first and last night in my own bed for a while.

 _Soon my son you will see. You will understand how special you really are. My son._

I woke up early the next morning with those words ringing in my head. I shook my head, I didn't understand what it meant. Probably part of some senseless dream. I rolled out of bed and made sure I head everything I needed for this summer camp. It wasn't hard to pack seeing as I had never had time to unpack for school. I walked out into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. My mom came out of her room about half way through my meal of eggs and orange juice.

"Good morning sweety! How was your sleep?" She asked all cheery

"Fine." I said shortly

She looked down and sighed

She pulled back a chair and sat down across from me.

"Look, sweety, I know this camp isn't what you had planned for this summer. But you have to trust me that this is what's best for you!" She said

"Right. When are we leaving?" I said emotionlessly

"In a few minutes." She said sadly

I nodded and finished my eggs.

Once I was done with my eggs I got up and grabbed my backpack.

"Are you ready to go? You didn't forget to pack anything did you?" She asked trying to keep upbeat

"What could I have forgotten? It's not like I've been home long enough to unpack anything." I said

"Oh, uh, right. Well then! Let's get going shall we?" She asked

I nodded.

She lead the way as we left our apartment building and walked to the car.

Once I was in the car, my mom got in and started it up.

"Don't worry Percy, I know you'll really like this camp! It's got archery, rock wall climbing, canoes, a swimming lake, all sorts of things! You're going to have so much fun!" She said trying to get me excited

"Mm-hm." I said popping my earbuds in and turning up my music.

I must have fallen asleep somewhere along the way because the next I know is it's almost dark and we're driving through fairly wooded area.

"We're almost there Percy!" My mom said

"Great." I muttered

"Please, just go and have fun! You'll understand soon enough Percy." She said

"Understand what? You and Mr. Brunner keep saying that whenever you brought up this stupid camp! What is so important that I don't understand?" I asked frustrated

"Percy. I can't... Well I suppose you would be finding out soon anyway." She said reluctantly

"Percy you remember those Greek myths?" She asked

"Yeah. What's that have to with this camp?" I asked confused

"Well, you see-"

BOOM!

A bright flash lit up the car and I felt that momentary weightlessness.

CRASH

The car flipped and tumbled off the side of the road.

I groaned once the car had stopped moving. I grabbed at the door only to find it jammed. I unbuckled and crawled out the broken window. I laid on the ground catching my breath.

"Mom?.. Mom!" I said as I realized my mom was still in the car.

I quickly scrambled over to the drivers side of the car and tried to pry it open.

No budge. I pulled back and punched the window as hard as I could, the glass shattered. I looked inside and my breath caught in my throat.

There was so much blood. My mom's head laid resting on the wheel, her eyes open and unseeing.

"Mom..." I said as the first tears in a long long time came up and threatened to spill.

But before I could mourn, I heard a horrible sound. It sounded like an unholy combination of a mans furious cry and the screaming of an enraged bull. I looked up and I saw a horrible beast lumbering towards me. From the chest down he looked like a regular beefy man in fruit of the loom underpants. But from the chest up he was a big muscular bull, with fiery red eyes filled with blood lust.

Looking on this creature I knew. I knew it was all truly real, not some delusion in my head. The gods were real... The myths were real... And that meant... Zeus had killed my mother! Cold hard fury filled my body as I trembled with rage. The minotaur began running at me, I quickly got up and jumped to the side as he rushed past. I looked around and saw a sign that said: Welcome to Camp Half Blood!

That had to be it, Mr. Brunner said it was a safe haven. Now I knew what he meant. I started sprinting towards the sign hoping for safety. When suddenly I felt like I was hit by a train. The minotaur had snuck up behind me and charge me while I made my desperate run. I fell to the ground gasping for breath. The minotaur looked down at me and kicked my in the back so hard that I flew a few feet. The beast roared again and kicked the ground.

Zeus must have sent this beast to kill me. I thought ... Just like he had killed my mother! Because of this being, my mother was dead!

Suddenly something strange happened... The shadows got darker and more solid looking... But I didn't notice, all I could think about was my rage... My anger at Zeus and his little minions.

The Minotaur roared an even more angry roar. I opened my mouth and yelled back. What came out surprised even me. It sounded like the roar of a feral beast bent on destruction and annihilating anything in its path. I finished my cry and charged at the monster. The Minotaur seemed surprised that I would be stupid enough to straight on attack it, but it recovered and charged me too. Just as we were about to collide I threw out my arm on instinct and a pure black shadow shot out and speared the Minotaur through the chest

It gave a startled _moo_! And began disintegrating into golden dust leaving only a Minotaur horn, I picked up the horn. I look back up at the hill and began trudging towards the white pine tree. My vision was getting blurry and dark. But I had to get to the camp, surely it would be safe there. Safe from another monster. From the gods. From Zeus. I reached the pine tree and stumbled across, feeling like I was breaking through some fine invisible barrier. Feeling like I was finally safe a feeling of relief rushed over me. Safety didn't last long as I tripped over a foot poking out of the ground. I laid there physically exhausted from the Minotaur beating me around and whatever I had done to it with the shadows. And emotionally exhausted from seeing my mother die. My vision began to dark more. Just before I blacked out I saw a face, a girl with pretty blue eyes and spiky black hair.

 **Ok! This is my first ever original fanfic! Some of the story was a little borrowed from Son of Tartarus, but I modified it a lot. For example Percy is not a murder crazy blood thirsty dark guy. This story is mainly my idea though it was just inspired by Son of Tartarus. Ok, so I would love to know what you guys are thinking for Percy's love interest! Thalia is going to be involved in this story, I changed it so that she did not die and her tree was a gift from the gods. Also, Percy's personality is going to be pretty different in this story, he's going to be more apathetic and distant but his friends and love interest will help him to become more empathetic. And finally, if you have any suggestions or tips for the story PM me and I will be very grateful! Stick with this! I think that it could become a pretty good story!**


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter two! I got some pretty positive feedback so thanks a ton guys!**

 **Vytal- yeah I'm excited for this story too! (And yes he is)**

 **Lastkingslall- thanks! I plan too!**

 **brookey14- You'll have to read and find out!**

 **Guest- Thanks!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

Percy POV

Everything was a blurry haze. I recall waking up several times. But none of it made any sense, so I went back to sleep. Once when I woke up there was that girl again, the girl with blue eyes and black hair. She was force feeding me something that tasted like my mom's homemade brownies. She noticed me looking at her.

"Your awake!" she said

I struggled to nod

She over her shoulder

"Who are you? What's going on? Why are the gods so angry?" She asked rapid fire.

"I-I don't-I don't..." I muttered as the world went black again.

Suddenly I was in a big Greek style room filled with huge thrones. Several people were sitting in the thrones. I could tell from the feeling of raw power that they seemed to radiate that these were the gods.

They were arguing about something so I moved closer so I could hear.

"-is too dangerous!" One of them shouted

"Brother! We don't even know who his father is! For all we know it could be one of ours!" Another one in a fisherman's outfit said

"He is right Zeus. We should not be hasty, for all we know he could become a great ally." A goddess with black hair and grey eyes said

But I stopped listening as soon as I heard that cursed name. _Zeus_ , the one who murdered my mother. Cold fury burned in me again, but this time I tried to control it. Patience, all in good time.

"Very well. We will allow this little nuisance to remain in the camp. But if acts up or threatens my daughter in any way... I will destroy him." Zeus said and for a moment he was looking straight at me as if he knew I was there. I looked at him once more as the dream faded to black. The last thing I saw was his electric blue eyes.

When I opened my eyes I was alone in the room. The girl must have gone. I shakily sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up shaking and groaning. I walked out of the room and found my way out of the building. I walked out onto a porch where two men were playing pinochle and a girl, maybe a year or so younger than me, stood back watching them. The girl had bright blonde hair, tan skin and stormy grey eyes. The other man was a dark haired rather pudgy man with sunken, somewhat drunk looking, eyes. I as looked over to assess the other man he turned.

I gasped

"Me. Brunner? What are you doing here?" I asked shocker

Mr. Brunner smiled faintly

"Actually I'm a bit more commonly known as Chiron, Percy." He said

Suddenly it just clicked, safe haven, Greek myths, Chiron.

"The centaur that used to train heroes... You don't exactly look like a centaur." I said

He smiled again

"Perhaps not now but once I get out of this darn old thing, I assure you I will look just like one." He said smiling

I almost thought he was pulling my leg, but I was too exhausted to care.

"And who are you?" I asked the other man

He looked up from his cards and glanced at me

"Yes you must be the newest camper, Peter Johnson. Well I am the camp director, Mr. D." The man said

"Percy Jackson, sir." I said

He looked back up at me in mild surprise. I guess no one called him sir very often.

"Yes, my mistake." He muttered half heartedly

There was a strange aura coming from this guy though, old and somewhat powerful. Like the gods I saw in the throne room. Mr. D... Dionysius

"Your Dionysius. You're a god." I said in a controlled voice

My fists were clenched so hard that they were white.

"Yes, I am. First camper to get that in a while. I see you have no particular love for the gods." He said looking at me interested

"No, I don't." I said shortly

The other girl seeing a gap in the conversation decided to join in

"And I'm Annabeth." She said sticking her hand out

I glanced at her hand

"Uh, hi." I said shaking her hand after a moment

"Do you mind if I ask you a question or two?" She asked

"Annabeth..." Chiron sighed tiredly

"Um, I'd rather-"

"Thanks. So who are you? Do you know who your father is? Do the gods hate you? Are you why they are so angry?" She asked rapid fire

"What? And what does this have to do with my father?" I asked bewildered

"Which of your parents is a god? Obviously it's not your mother. We found her dead at the bottom of the hill." She said in deep thought clearly not thinking about what she had said

"Annabeth!" Chiron said sharply

She looked offended

"What?" She asked

I stood up

"Percy! Wait! she just gets a little thoughtless sometimes." Chiron said trying to calm me down.

" _Thoughtless_! I am never thoughtless!" She said outraged

"I'm talking a walk." I muttered

I walked away as Annabeth continued to rant about how she always thought everything through and yada yada yada.

I walked at a brisk pace, trying to put some distance between me and them. As I walked I couldn't help but be amazed with how incredible this place was, it had a big beautiful lake, lots of interesting activities including a rock wall that shook with earthquakes and had real lava. I shivered at the thought of what might happen if someone were to lose their grip. I saw kids laughing and jumping off the docks and cannon balling into the lake. As I walked past the lake I looked down at the water and saw some teenage girls sitting and weaving baskets out of the plants down under the water. They looked up and saw me, they smiled and waved at me while giggling. I hesitantly waved back and continued walking. I looked over across the beach and saw a big green forest, it had big lush trees that towered high over the ground. The dark comforting look of the forest seemed to draw me in, so I decided to continue my walk in there. It was an incredible sight, the big green trees, the tall rocks, the rivers and streams. I walked further into the forest for awhile, lost in its majesty, when I heard a growl. I froze. Then it came again, a low menacing growl coming from the bushes. The leaves rustled, I took a shaky step back. When the leaves parted I saw a monster I had never encountered before. It has the body of a wolf, but was completely glowing bright yellow like it was electricity. I tried to stand still and hope it would ignore me. But it kept inching closer and closer, like it was hunting me. Suddenly it lunged at me, I gave a started cry and dodged to the side and took off running. I could hear it's padded feet thudding behind me. I started sprinting faster and faster. _Thud!_ I ran into something.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" A girls voice cried irritated

I stood up glancing over my shoulder

"Sorry, I- there was this monster chasing me." I said out of breath

The girl got up

"A newbie huh? Oh hey! Your the kid that I found at the tree!" The girl said

I looked at her and sure enough, it was the same dark haired girl from before.

"Uh, yeah. I was just talking a walk to clear my head." I said

"Yeah, finding out your a demigod can be pretty surprising." She said sympathetically

"A what now?" I asked

I mean I'd heard the term in Greek mythology so I knew what it meant but I had never thought _I_ might be one. Made sense though, I guess.

"They didn't tell you?" She asked surprised

"No, I kinda walked off." I said with a shrug

She looked mildly surprised that I had walked away from Chiron and Mr. D, who happened to be a god with short temper.

"And why did you ditch them?" She asked

"That blonde girl, er Annabeth I think, was getting on my nerves." I said

She sighed

"What did she do this time?" She asked sounding like a mother discussing her troublesome child.

"She just talking about my mothers death like it didn't really matter. Like it was some small inconvenience that no one really cared about."

"I'm sorry about her. She just gets lost in thought and doesn't really think before she speaks." She said

"It's fine I guess."

Silence started to creep in.

"So I guess with you walking off all of a sudden, they didn't assign anyone to show you around?" She asked trying to fill the silence

"Uh, no, they didn't." I answered

"Well I guess I'll show you round then. Oh and I'm Thalia, by the way." She said holding out her hand

"I'm Percy." I said shaking it

She walked off with me in tow and began talking about some of the activities and which ones I should avoid. She told me about all the different cabins and how you were sorted into them. It didn't make me like the gods anymore when I found out how often they don't even claim their own children! Seriously how hard could it be just to just say "Hey this is my kid!" I mean really. Any way, so she led me through the camp explaining how things run around here and when I might be claimed and who by and all sorts of stuff. Then she started talking about some of her friends and how I might like some of them.

"And don't worry about Annabeth. I'm sure she'll realize what she said eventually and apologize later." Thalia said

"Mm-hm, I somehow doubt that. She seemed like the rather prideful type to me. No offense." I added quickly remembering how she had seemed to act like her mother or something

"None taken. Yeah she can be a bit prideful but that's just because she's a child of Athena they tend to be a bit more prideful than they should. But don't worry, she'll come around. I talk her." She said cracking her knuckles

I smirked at her tactics, feeling a bit happier than I had in quit a while.

He hardly wanted it to end because he had enjoyed talking with Thalia. She was fun and very energetic. But soon we ran out of things to see, so she showed me to cabin eleven.

"Hey Luke!" She called into the cabin

A moment later a tall, muscular guy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a mischievous look on his face, walked out. The most noticeable thing about him though was the long jagged scared that ran from his left eye down to the coroner of his mouth.

"Yeah Thalia?" He asked

"This is Percy. He's the kid that we found by the tree the other day." She said

When I glanced at her I noticed a slight pink coloring on her cheeks.

"Oh, cool. Nice to meet you man. I'm Luke, head councilor of cabin eleven. Are you a regular or undetermined?" He asked

"He's undetermined." Thalia said when I hesitated

We heard a groan come from the inside.

"Shut it!" Luke called over his shoulder "Well, nice to have ya then! I'll take him from here Thalia."

She nodded and walked off

"So, any idea who your godly parent might be?" Luke asked trying to make conversation

I shook my head

"No, I haven't really had a whole lot of time to think about it. I only woke up a bout an hour ago." I said

He studied me for a moment

"Hmm, you don't look like a Hermes kid. Or Apollo, his kids are usually blonde... Huh, I'm kinda stumped. Oh, I guess we'll just have to wait until your claimed."

"How long does that take?" I asked

Luke's eyes darkened a bit

"It depends. Some gods only claim you if they deem you worth it. You might get claimed today or you might never be claimed." He said calmly but I could heard an underlying tone of anger

"Oh." I said

"Anyways, let me show you where you'll be staying!" He said clapping his hands

I nodded and he turned and lead me into the cabin. I could see why they had all groaned now. The floor was completely covered in sleeping bags, there was barely any room for anyone to walk.

"You can just take that corner right there Percy." Luke said pointing to a relatively open spot

I nodded my thanks.

After that Luke showed me where I could get a sleeping bag and some other stuff like toothbrushes, hair brushes, toothpaste, etc. I was just finishing up with putting some stuff away when I heard what sounded like a conch shell being blown.

"Hey Percy! Come on, that means dinner!" I heard Luke call from outside

"Alright." I responded

The rest of the cabin was already outside and waiting. Once I was there Luke lead the group to the dinning pavilion. We sat at a large table with a caduceus engraved in the middle.

Nymphs came out of nowhere and began serving every kind of food you could imagine. I grabbed a few slices of pepperoni pizza and I was about to take a bite when everyone got up and walked over to the fire. They all threw some of their food in and returned to the table.

"Come on Percy." Luke said as he walked over

"It's like sacrificing. We do so the gods don't get angry and take it out on us." Luke said as he threw in a small portion of his food and muttered "Hermes."

I took a slice of my pizza and tossed it in.

"Dad, I'd appreciate it if you let me know who you are." I whispered

I turned to walk away but stopped when I saw a young girl, a couple years younger than me, sitting by the fire.

I walked over to her.

"Hello, I'm Percy. If you don't mind me asking, how come you are sitting here and not at one of the tables?" I asked

She looked at me kind of strangely for a moment before responding

"Interesting... You are the first in a long time to notice me. Let alone speak to me." She said quietly

"People don't notice you? Why not?" I asked curiously

"They are too busy. They worry too much about what they think is important, that they lose track of what is really important. They lose track of the hearth, and soon they no longer see me." She said

"I don't understand." I said confused

She smiled slightly

"Don't worry, you will soon enough. Prepare yourself though, because soon your life will get more dangerous than you could ever imagine... If things ever get confusing, come to the hearth." The girl said

"I-uh, ok." I said completely and utterly confused

I turned and walked back to the table and wolfed down my dinner and had seconds and thirds to follow it.

Soon though Chiron stomped his hooves and quieted everyone down.

"Well, I hope you have all enjoyed your meal. But now it is time for the weekly capture the flag!" Chiron announced

Several people clapped at this

"As soon as you all are ready we can go down to the armory and get you all set with your armor. Is anyone not ready?" Chiron asked

No one said anything

"All right then! Let's go shall we?" He said before galloping off towards the armory.

Everyone got up and ran after him.

"Capture the flag?" I asked Luke while we ran

I mean I've heard of it but it hardly seems like a game that demigods who train to fight giant deadly monsters and fend for their lives would play.

"Yeah, kind of a camp tradition. You'll see it's a bit different then how you usually play it." Luke replied

And it really was, I was used to the kind where you run around and sneak onto the enemy side and if you got touched you were captured. But this was completely different, there were still two sides and you still had to sneak onto enemy territory. But instead of being touched and you were out, it was if you got knocked out you're out. You charge out there in full body armor with swords and everything! In was insane! Luke had told me that I was to be on border patrol. So I just stood there by the creek waiting for something to happen. They had given me some armor and a poorly balanced sword to defend myself with. The armor didn't feel so good either, it felt too heavy and restricting. But it was what they gave me so I shouldn't waste time complaining. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard a slight rustle in the leaves on the other side of the creek. I got into a ready fighting position and hoped my lack of training wouldn't get me killed or anything. Suddenly a group of brutish looking kids with red plumes on their heads came charging out. When they saw it was just me they slowed down and stared laughing.

"Ha! Look guys! It's the little newbie! All alone and defenseless!" A very meaty girl said

"Uh, defenseless? Do you _not_ see the big pointy stick in my hand? Also known as a sword? I believe that counts as a use for defense." I said taunting her which honestly was probably not the best idea. They had the numbers and were trained.

I was alone and untrained.

The meaty girl's face went red.

"Ya know... Funny thing. I don't remember giving you the initiation! Guess we have to make up for by cutting your head off!" She said loudly before thrusting her spear at my head. I stumbled back just in time to save myself from decapitation.

The girl growled and nodded to her friends who fanned out and surrounded me.

Then as if on cue they all began attacking me and trying to kill me. Which by the way I'm pretty sure is against the rules. I was desperately trying to stay alive by throwing myself to the ground to avoid a spear. Jumping up to avoid a sword and lurching to the side to avoid another sword. But I was getting exhausted and they were getting more aggressive. Suddenly foot flew and kicked me in the gut and knocked me out of the circle I was about to get up when another kick hit square in the chest. And knocked me against a tree. The girl laughed cruelly.

"Pathetic! Look at him squirm! Demigods are getting weaker and weaker!" She laughed

"That include you?" I said moaning in pain

Honestly I really should have kept my mouth shut because that just refueled her anger

"Listen you little-" she said angrily

she swung her spear down to smash my forehead in, but something weird happened. It was like the shadows were guiding my arm. My sword lifted and blocked the spear with surprising strength given my current condition. She looked surprised but before she could recover, I got up and instinctively went on the offensive. I swung my sword at her mid-waist but she blocked quickly. I swung my sword in all directions trying to break her defenses, as she desperately tried to defend herself.

"Hey... Idiots..! A little... Help?" She said between attacks

Two more of her siblings came forward and began attacking me, expecting similar results as last time. But this time it was like the shadows were guiding me and giving me strength. I parried a strike from one of them and quickly kicked him in the gut, knocking the air out of him. I then ducked under a thrust from the other and countered with hard strike to the head from the flat of my sword. He crumbled to the ground. I looked at the meaty girl, she snarled and thruster her spear. I dodged and jabbed at her with my sword. She blocked, but before she could counter, I struck her exposed left side. My sword sunk into about on inch of flesh. The girl cried out in pain as the sword sank into her side. I yanked my sword from her side roughly. Blood poured from the wound, she looked at me with hatred before passing out from pain and blood loss. I looked up at the rest of the group, they quickly scattered, having been demoralized at their three best fighters being beaten by one kid. Before I could do anything else Luke came sprinting through the trees with a red flag in his hand. As he jumped across the creek the flag shimmered and changed from red to blue. A horn sounded through the forest. We won! Everyone from the red team and the blue team gathered where we were. The blue team was congratulating Luke when he looked over and saw me. He looked completely shocked at the sight of the girl at my feet.

"Percy! What happened to you? What happened to Clarisse?" He asked

I quickly told everything that happened when Clarisse and her siblings ambushed me.

Luke looked impressed.

"That's awesome! But where was your backup? I had another two cabins on border patrol. Someone should have come as help." He said confused

Just then Thalia walked up with a mischievous grin.

"That would be me. I came running when I saw what they were doing to him, but once he started fight them I figured he had it taken care of." She said grinning

Luke was about to say something to her when Chiron came trotting up.

"My goodness! What on earth happened?" He said looking at me and the two incapacitated Ares children.

Luke quickly filled him in.

"The shadows help you, you say? Hmm... Interesting. I wonder if-" Chiron said before looking above my head shocked

I looked up just in time to see a hologram of a spiral of darkness so deep it seemed like you could fall in it forever.

The surrounding campers looked confused at the hologram that they had never seen before.

"All hail Perseus Jackson! Son of Erebus, Bringer of Darkness and King of Shadows!" Chiron announced

Several peopled gasped loudly

I looked at Luke who was staring at me with wide eyes. I looked at Thalia who was staring at me in disbelief too. But something was strange, I got a strange feeling in my head when I looked in her eyes. Like I should be seeing something that I wasn't.

Chiron gave me one last night in the Hermes cabin to pack my stuff. After that I would be moving to one of the guest rooms in the big house. I laid there in cabin eleven thinking about the day, I finally found something of a family with the Hermes cabin. Especially with Luke, he was like the older brother I had always wanted. And now that was being taken away from me. As my thoughts wondered I thought back to in the forest when Chiron had announced my parentage, something about her eyes still bothered me... Her blue eyes... Her _electric_ blue eyes. I gasped in realization. In my dream Zeus had mentioned a daughter of his. It was Thalia! Thalia was a daughter of Zeus...

 **Well he found out! Sorry about not updating you guys! I've had TONS of basketball tournaments going on and it's only just starting to settle. Honestly I've barely had time to breathe let alone write! Ok now to the serious stuff, I do not know how many of you guys (and girls) actually like this story I don't want to keep writing a story that no one likes, as I have other stories that people DO like. So if you like this story and wish for me to continue writing this please reveiw and let me know! Or if you hate this story tell me what you hate about it so I can fix it and become a better writer! Thanks guys!**


End file.
